The Brilliant Musings Of Dean Winchester
by mywarisalreadywon
Summary: Pure fluff. Swore I'd never write destiel, and yet, here it is. One little cuss word, cause it's Dean. Nothing too hardcore, just cuteness and Sam being a good brother.


**I swear to God that you are all responsible for this. I still don't ship it, but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Also, I don't usually do this, but it would mean a lot to me if you all could, I dunno, send up a quick prayer or just something like that; my grandfather, who is a very devout man, is in the hospital right now and he's having some issues. My mom won't tell me exactly what's going on, probably because she doesn't want to scare me, but he's in his late eighties and I'm worried. **

**Sorry to unload that on you, and I know some people say that prayers won't do a damn thing, but they help. They really do. When someone says to me that they're praying for me, it means that they're putting their whole heart into wishing the best possible outcome and that honestly makes me feel like maybe it isn't as bad as it seems. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading this. Writing this story has made me feel better too, so I hope you all like it.**

* * *

><p>The first time that it happened, Cas didn't really react and Sam hid his laughter by choking on his coffee.<p>

It all started when Cas remarked to Dean about a song that he heard on the radio. They had just been sitting in the bunker in the kitchen having breakfast. Sam had pretended not to notice the way Cas's hair was even more tousled than usual, Dean had pretended that he hadn't noticed Cas sitting too close to him, and Cas had simply pretended not to stare at Dean, even though he obviously was. Sam had done his best not to smile though, when he realized what song Cas was talking about. As soon as Dean figured out that it was Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You", he had burst into laughter. Dean had then stood up.

"You're so gay, Cas." He said it with a grin, letting Cas know that he was only kidding.

"Dean," Cas had started, "I thought we had already confirmed the fact that we are in a homosexual relationship."

Thus, Sam choking into his coffee.

* * *

><p>After the first time, it happened fairly often.<p>

Like when Cas told Dean that he liked listening to music like Whitney Houston. And when Cas wanted to lay with Dean on the couch. Dean would just chuckle

"You're so gay, Cas." Cas just started sighing after Dean would say it. When Dean was all sleepy and cuddly in the morning, Cas likes to snuggle close and kiss Dean's neck. The first couple times he did this, Dean just sighed the words as he nuzzled his face into Cas's hair. Then Dean stopped, choosing instead to squeeze Cas tighter and go back to sleep for a little while longer.

* * *

><p>When Dean got sick, there were only two possibilities. Either he was limp, complacent, and unconscious most of the time, or he was grouchy, sore, and a total bitch most of the time. Usually, it was nice when he was the former, because he would let people take care of him instead of being his usual macho self. When Dean wasn't limp-as-a-rag-doll sick, he was like Oscar the Grouch but about ten times worse. He snaps at people, demands things, and complains all the time. Cas, however, handled a sick Dean with all the patience and ease that the late John Winchester could never seem to manage. So when Dean did nothing but bitch at Cas all day, the last thing he expected was for Cas to bring him hot chocolate and then curl up against his side.<p>

"You're so gay, Cas," Dean whispered as Cas drifted off. Cas just smiled, nuzzling closer.

* * *

><p>When Cas was feeling particularly playful or excited, he liked to share it with Dean. So occasionally, Cas ended up tackling Dean to show him how happy he was. Like the time that Dean had just gotten out of the shower and had gone into his room to get dressed. Luckily, the bed had been right there. Another time, Dean had been innocently sitting in a recliner and Cas just came out of nowhere. Sam heard the yelp and fell over laughing at the sight of Dean clinging to the chair for dear life as Cas laughed on top of him. Or that time when Dean had been dozing on the table after five straight hours of research. Cas had slipped up behind him and tackled him out of his chair. Dean had groaned while Cas burst into laughter.<p>

"You're so gay, Cas."

* * *

><p>When Cas got Dean a boxed set of records of the greatest hits in rock and roll history for his birthday, Dean had looked at Cas and said, with tears in his eyes that were definitely <em>not<em> because he was stunned by such an amazing gift:

"You're so gay, Cas." And then Dean had kissed Cas full on the mouth. Later, as they were cuddling on the couch and watching Star Trek, Dean told Cas that he loved him. Sam just smiled and whispered to himself.

"You're so gay, Dean."


End file.
